Loud Flash
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Feeling shunned by his family, Lincoln Loud is in the process of running away when he his mysteriously hit by a bolt of lightning. Four months later, he wakes up to find that he has become something impossible. The fastest person alive. Join our young hero as he begins running along the path to becoming a hero. To becoming the Flash/


Loud Flash

Chapter 1

Lucky bolt

Okay, so going from one of my favorite Marvel heroes to one of my favorites in the DC pantheon. So, not much to say for the buildup to this one. So... Let's kick it up!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

In the small Michigan town of Royal Woods, a group of thirteen people had arrived at a Baseball field. Twelve of them quickly sat on the bleachers while the last of them, who was clad in a Baseball uniform began doing embarrassing and I can't be sure, but probably racist movements before making her way to the dugout. As she was doing this the second youngest of the large family, a four year old girl dressed like the love child of Velma and Shaggy from Scooby Doo began to do work on her laptop a distance away from most of the other members of her family.

"What are you working on, Lisa?" Asked a girl with black hair clad in gothic clothing.

"I'm going through the footage of Lynn's previous game." Lisa said.

"Why?" The gothic girl asked.

"There were some abnormalities with the actions of the game and I wish to know what was truly happening." Lisa said as a girl clad in punk rock attire with brown hair done in a pixie cut leaned forward.

"You know, most of know Lincoln was faking and are just punishing him, right?" The rocker girl asked.

"I am aware, Luna. But unfortunately, Father and Lynn are not as perceptive as most of us." Lisa replied.

"Kind of pathetic when you consider that even Leni figured it out." The gothic girl said as she glared at her sister on the field.

"Leni has a much greater intellect than she lets on, Lucy." Lisa said in defense of her second oldest sister.

"I just wish that Lynn was too." Lucy said with venom in her voice, gaining a slight smile from Lisa before she noticed something.

"What is that?" She asked as she went back in the video.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked as she and Lucy began to look at the screen

"Look at this." Lisa said as she began playing the footage back frame by frame and the three of them saw a red line move over a ball and deliver it in to the glove of one of the out fielders.

"How the hell?" Luna asked before an alarm appeared on Lisa's computer. "What is that?" She asked as Lisa began quickly typing.

"One of the fire alarms just went off. I'm checking the security footage now." Lisa said before her eyes widened.

"No." Lucy whispered as a tear rolled down her face.

"Mom!" Luna called as she ran over to where the rest of their family was sitting.

"We have to go now! Lori, call an ambulance and tell them to go to the house!" Luna yelled.

"Whoa! Calm down Luna, you're literally freaking out right now. What's wrong?" The oldest of the sisters asked as Lisa ran up and showed them the security footage. "Oh my god." She whispered before quickly pulling out her phone and dialing 911.

"Lynn, get Junior and get her to the van, now!" The matriarch of the family said as she led the rest of her children to the family van.

"Junior, we have go." Lynn sr said and before Lynn jr could protest Lisa ran up and Lynn jr's eyes widened as she looked upon footage of a young boy with white hair wearing an orange polo shirt walking in to a room while holding a duffle bag and casually tossing a stuffed bunny in to a crib before noticing something at a window and then suddenly was hit by a bolt of lighting that threw him up in to a table of chemicals.

(Later at the Hospital)

Lynn jr was standing at the other end of a window looking in to the room where the white haired boy was lying unconscious.

"This is all my fault." She said, choking up a little.

"Don't put it all on yourself, Lynn." Lori said as she put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"She's right. We all put him a position where he was willing to fake being bad luck and we had the nerve to punish." A girl in a viridian dress wearing white rimmed sunglasses above her blonde hair replied as Lynn's eyes widened at her older sister confirming what her brother had tried to tell her earlier that very day.

"Then it's even more my fault for giving him the bad luck idea in the first place." Lynn said with a great desire to punch herself square in the face.

"Lynn, you can beat yourself up later. Right now we need to be strong for the little sisters." Said a brace faced brunette girl.

"Easy for you to say, Luan! You're not the one who..." Lynn began to shout before Luna walked up, fell to her knees and pulled Lynn to a hug.

"He's gonna be okay." Luna said as Lynn began to cry in to her chest. Just then, the girls saw a group of doctors rushing in to the room were Lincoln was.

"Clear!" One of the doctors shouted as they shocked Lincoln with the paddles causing him to began twitching erratically.

"I don't understand! He has no heartbeat! How can he be ceasing?" Another doctor asked in a panic.

"What's going to happen to Linky?" A little girl in a pink dress said while holding on to her twin sister, a girl wearing overalls and a red baseball cap.

"I think I might be able to help you with that." A voice said before the members of the family turned to see a red haired woman in a lab coat.

"Dr. Jelson?" Lisa asked as her colleague handed her a letter. Upon reading it, it was clear that Lisa was starting to put things together.

(Four months later)

Lincoln's eyes bolted open as he shot up in the bed he was lying in.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked as he looked around the room he was in to see get well and apology gifts, all with the distinct styles of his sisters.

Suddenly, Lincoln began to recall hearing his sisters crying and begging for his forgiveness and then a voice he didn't recognize telling him to 'look in the jacket pocket'. Lincoln then looked over to the gifts to see a black jacket with an orange line on each sleeve and reached in to the interior pocket to reach out a scarlet envelope and opened it to pull out a letter and a ring with a lightning bolt symbol in the middle of a circle.

[Sorry about hitting you with the lightning. I remember it hurt like hell. Trust me. You'll feel better after a run. After that, go to the back wall of Lisa's bunker. Passcode 91939] Lincoln red before he heard someone coming for the door and he quickly put the letter back in to the jacket pocket.

"Mr. Loud. You're awake." Dr. Jelson said in surprise.

"I know you. You're one of Lisa's colleagues. What am I doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"You've been comatose for the past four months. Your family brought you here for more advanced medical care than most hospitals can offer." Dr. Jelson explained.

"A coma? But I feel fine. Shouldn't it be hard for me to move?" Lincoln asked.

"I have no idea. Your sister was insistent that you were only to be helped. All tests run on you were done by Lisa and the results are known to her alone." Dr. Jelson said to the surprise of Lincoln, who knew full well that his sister was a stickler for scientific transparency.

"Am I okay?" Lincoln asked.

"You are in perfect health. If you would like, we could arrange for a car to take you home." Dr. Jelson offered.

"No. That's fine. I think I'd rather walk. My place is only about three hours from here on foot and I really need to get back on my feet." Lincoln said as he stood up.

"Very well. I'll have all the gifts your family sent you taken back to your home." Dr. Jelson said before leaving the room so Lincoln could change in to the new outfit that Leni had sent him consisting of blue jeans, red tennis shoes, an orange t-shirt and the jacket that had hidden the letter. He then subconsciously placed the ring on his right ring finger and walked out.

Several minute later, Lincoln was walking away from the institute he has spend the last four months. As he walked, Lincoln looked up to see that about eighty or so feet away a Squirrel was running on a tree branch before it suddenly snapped and the Squirrel began to fall.

By Lincoln's perspective, the world began to move in slow motion as he began to run with what seemed like blue lightning appearing around as he ran and caught the Squirrel before putting it on the ground and the world returned to regular speed.

"What in the world?" Lincoln said as he looked at his hand to see that it was moving extremely fast. He then remembered that the letter told him to go for a run.

Lincoln began picking up his pace before eventually the lightning once more began coming off his body and the world around him began to zoom past him before he somehow managed to get to the other side of Royal Woods in two minutes.

Lincoln was breathing heavily he looked at his hands and surrounding before letting out an ecstatic laugh before running once more, this time running back to the Loud House. He stood at the door for a few moments before he remembered hearing the crying of his sisters again before he gathered the courage to open the door.

Upon entering the house, Lincoln looked to see Luna sitting on the couch while crying and staring at a picture of all eleven Loud siblings in the carnage of trying to take a family photo.

"Hey." Lincoln said, getting the attention of his third oldest sister. "Miss me?" He asked with an awkward chuckle.

"Lincoln!" Luna exclaimed as she leapt over the couch. Lincoln noticed that she had nocked over a lamp and was blinking so, he used his newly acquired speed to place the lamp back in its proper place before returning to his point of entry for Luna to tackle hug him.

"Oh my god." Lori's voice came from the top of the stairs before she and the other sisters minus Lynn and baby Lily ran down the stairs and piled on to their brother. "We are so sorry, Lincoln." She said with tears flowing down her face.

"Can you ever forgive us?" Leni asked with her face just as tear stained as Lori and Luna's.

"Hey. Come on. Everything was my fault." Lincoln said in regret of his actions.

"No. We're the ones who smothered you so much that you thought you needed to pretend being bad luck." Luan said.

"Speaking of smothering, I'm pretty sure one of you is on one of my lungs." Lincoln said as all of his sisters shot up and Lincoln stood up while chuckling. "Look, all of us we're all at blame for what happened and we need to promise that none of us should ever do something that stupid again." Lincoln said as all his sisters smiled.

"Agreed." All eight sisters said.

After about an hour of celebrating Lincoln's return, the boy snuck away to the entrance to what looked like a bomb shelter in the back yard of the house before typing in the code that had been on the letter.

"Okay, it said the back wall." Lincoln said as he began patting the wall until on what would be the last pat, a glowing circle appeared where his hand was about to hit and the wall opened to reveal a large room filled with high tech equipment with a large windowed track near the top. On the back wall of the room were several suits of different colors, all of which having blue lightning patterns around the edges of the boots and gloves, thin lightning patterns on the rib lines and shoulders, a lightning pattern belt, and a lightning bolt inside in a circle on either side of the cowl and on the center of the chest.

"What is this place?" Lincoln asked before a blue hologram head.

"This is the Speed Lab." The hologram said.

"Who... What are you?" Lincoln asked in confusion.

"I am Gideon. An AI designed to aid you." The Hologram said, to Lincoln's confusion.

"Why would you be made to help me?"

"To answer that question, I must play this recording for you." Gideon said before she disappeared and was replaced by the image of a man who seemed to be in his mid to late twenties wearing the red version of the suits that were on the back wall. But what Lincoln noticed was the man's facial structure and white hair, clearly showing him to be and older version of Lincoln himself.

"Hello Lincoln." The message began. "I know I don't have to tell you who I am. But I do need to tell you who I became and who you will become in six years." The future Lincoln said before uttering four simple words that would change his past selves life. "I am the Flash."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Well there you go, guys. I really hope you enjoyed this. Now, just for the record the main suit looks like the suit from Season 4 of the show, just with blue lightning and the other suits are specially designed for specific situations. Next time. Lincoln is given some info on the training he will need to do to become the Flash as well as making his first rescue. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
